hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Switzerland
Production Notes On Switzerland ・An eternally neutral country with a reclusive, hedgehog-like personality. He is persevering and slightly stubborn. ・He speaks like old-fashioned essays. ・He has faith in money but not much in people. ・He loves cheese and sausages. ・He speaks in a strange language that is a mix of French and German. ・I wonder if the roughness of his buildings that can't be found at all in either German or Italian architecture is a reflection of his national traits. ・As a child he used to live with Austria but when Austria's new boss' opinion's conflicted with his, he drove Austria away and gained independence. ・Which would have been good but living alone in small land unsuited for his ?????? agriculture lead to hundreds of years of walking on the path of hardships. ・Since he worked as a mercenary here and there since childhood his physique is tough even though he is short. ・Even though Swiss declared neutrality during the WW2, they adapted Germany political measures. ・Even though he has this kind of appearance, there was a setting with him as a girl. There was a cliched joke about Germany walking on the streets and seeing Switzerland in civil clothes and finding out she is a girl. Ceras SanMarina 01:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) question Does anyone know why Switzerland is constantly saving Austria from lost fights when they are childhood friends? I don't know enough about their history to understand what they are referring to. Anyone? * The ancestral estate of the Habsburg family is in what is now Switzerland. Originally, the Habsburg dominion was only certain parts of Switzerland, then the family ended up taking control of territories like Styria that eventually became part of Austria. The family eventually abandoned their Swiss holdings (after an extended revolt by the Swiss against the family's excessive taxation; see Tell, William), and concentrated on ruling Austria. The interaction between Vash and Roderich is a reference to the period when the Habsburgs came in and defended Austrian territory in exchange for ruling it. The Spie 17:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Height How tall is Vash Zwingli? In the episode where Japan was fantasizing about him and Vash dancing, they were shown to be the same height, and since Japan is 5'5, Switzerland must also be 5'5. But, in "Liechtenstein and the Hedghog Country" Liechtenstein mentions that Switzerland is "barely 5'6." Making an estimate, he could be 5'5 3/4 to maybe exactly 5'6. "He's always surrounded by such great powers. Yet somehow he's managed to keep his independance for hundreds of years and he's barely 5'6. It makes me wonder how he's been able to do it." - Liechtenstein. Hetalia: The Beautiful World. English Dub. Extra episode 4, Season 5, "Liechenstein and the Hedgehog Country" Cody.123.321 (talk) 05:54, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Name I always thought he was named after the french poet Jacques Vache. Surely dadaism fits his personality more than cows. Oh, and also, the movement originated in Zurich. 21:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC)